


[冬叉]牛奶、潤滑油、和Rumlow

by tachibanaREI



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachibanaREI/pseuds/tachibanaREI
Summary: 冬兵X叉骨 (前後有差)設定：歡樂的九頭蛇基地
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 1





	[冬叉]牛奶、潤滑油、和Rumlow

※※※※※※

結束一個難度不算太高的秘密暗殺任務，Brock Rumlow帶著特戰隊一行人才剛回到九頭蛇的地下基地，連喝口水的時間都沒有，便先前往Alexander Pierce的辦公室去向他報告任務結果。

老實說Pierce那老傢伙對任務什麼的不感興趣，他只想知道結果好壞，以及他們九頭蛇的最強武器是否有出現任何不穩定的現象。因此Pierce每次總會要求Rumlow將任務經過盡可能描述給他聽。Rumlow有時候覺得比起任務內容，為了應付這老傢伙似乎更來得勞心傷神。

他站在Pierce的面前針對他提出的疑問有問必答，老傢伙對於武器表現出的穩定甚感滿意，點點頭沒再多說什麼就放他離開，結束這次的任務匯報。

Rumlow是在六年前升上特戰隊的隊長，同時接任成為最強武器的直屬管理員。

當Rowlow從雇傭兵的身分轉而加入九頭蛇時，曾聽說過最強武器的名號，九頭蛇裡的人們都稱他作Winter Soldier，但人們很少提起他，甚至有些忌憚提起他的一切。

一開始Rumlow只是對這個“最強武器”感到好奇，隨著時間經過，他也逐漸淡忘此事。直到某次任務前他親眼看到Winter Soldier從那個冷冰冰的冰凍庫中被送出來，一群身穿白長袍的科學家圍在他的身邊檢測他的身體機能，未融去的冰霜殘留在最強武器那隻金屬打造的左臂上，過沒多久一具冰冷的軀體徹底活了過來。

當時Rumlow還只是特戰隊裡一個新加入的菜鳥，他看著那些人對待武器的態度就像對待一個物品一樣。他們給他注射必要的營養劑、用亂七八糟的工具在他的金屬手臂上檢測性能，從頭到尾好像根本沒人注意到Winter Soldier臉上陰鬱的神情。Rumlow心想，即使Winter Soldier被洗腦得不記得一切，他應該還是感受得到痛苦的。

那次任務是由Winter Soiler帶隊，任務結果堪稱完美，九頭蛇沒有任何人員傷亡。Rumlow作為任務的其中一員，他唯一印象最深的是Winter Soldier衝在前方殺出一條血路，彷彿沒有任何事物可以阻擋得了他，精準的槍法和高超的格鬥技巧簡直無人能及，不愧是九頭蛇傳聞中的最強武器。

任務結束後，九頭蛇的上級下達命令再次將最強武器冰凍起來，於是Winter Soldier再次回到冰凍庫裡沉睡。

Rumlow後來才得知九頭蛇這麼幹已經將近幾十年了，他們需要一個可受九頭蛇控制的最強武器，可是卻又害怕他失去掌控，於是只好像這樣反覆地解凍他、再冰凍他，這或許也是Winter Soldier能夠維持二十多歲青年模樣的原因之一。光看他那年輕俊美的外貌，簡直令人難以相信他會是殺人不眨眼的武器。

後來又過了很多年，Rumlow在這段時間裡只見過Winter Soldier三、四次，每次當他被解凍，就代表會有棘手、可能造成大規模死傷的任務。

一次又一次地，Rumlow發現自己開始期待Winter Soldier的出現，儘管他並不是每次都能一同參與任務，但他確實期待每一個能與Winter Soldier見面的機會，或是在任務中看著Winter Soldier乾淨俐落的殺敵背影。

終於，他等到了這個機會，能夠最靠近Winter Soldier的機會，成為Winter Soldier的直屬管理員。

Pierce相當滿意Rumlow的管理方式，在過去幾十年中，Winter Soldier常會出現記憶混亂、不受控制的情況，當時九頭蛇唯一的解法就是將Winter Soldier壓上電椅強制洗腦，不過這種方式也有副作用，若次數實施得越來越頻繁，Winter Soldier的大腦總有一天也會玩完，屆時他們便會損失一個好用的武器。非不得已，九頭蛇絕不會使用強制洗腦的方式。

但在Rumlow這幾年的管理下，Winter Soldier相對來說變得穩定許多，Winter Soldier十分信任Rumlow，在基地裡只對Rumlow一個人的命令有反應。

Rumlow一邊活動任務後有些痠痛的脖頸和右臂，一邊穿過基地裡的深灰色水泥走廊走向自己的房間。

細長的走廊左右兩側點著冰冷的白光燈，中途遇見幾名看起來才剛訓練完的九頭蛇人員，他向他們點頭問好。在走廊盡頭拐過一個彎時，身為特戰隊成員兼Rumlow副手的Jack Rollins正好迎面走來。

「Winter Soldier正在房裡。」Rollins提醒他。

Rumlow哦了一聲但沒停下腳步，像是這只是稀鬆平常的小事。

「我還給了他一杯牛奶。」兩人擦肩而過時Rollins補充道。

對方又給了他一個哦字，還有一個背影。

Rollins停下腳步轉回頭看向那個逐漸走遠的男人，動了動嘴唇像是想再說些什麼，不過最後他還是算了什麼也沒說。

其實他想說，Winter Soldier正因為找不到隊長你，現在很生氣啊。

不曉得自己副手內心小劇場的Rumlow回到自己房間，連門也沒敲就直接推門而入，果然看見冬兵正坐在房內唯一一張折疊椅上，瞪著桌上的一個白色瓷杯。

瓷杯上印著一個大大的黑色英文字母W，這代表這個杯子是Winter Soldier專用的。Rumlow記得這是他們某次任務空檔時，他在某間充滿觀光客的紀念用品店幫Winter Soldier買的。

Rumlow的房間沒有過多的擺設或裝飾，因此房內顯得格外空蕩，四面皆是粗糙的深灰色水泥牆面，看起來冰冷沒有一絲溫度。其中一面牆邊並排擺著兩張單人床，另一側有兩個衣櫃，金屬製的。房內中央有一套摺疊桌椅，Rumlow偶爾會用來辦公。

九頭蛇的人員宿舍一般都是兩人一間，當然Rumlow也不例外，自從他成為Winter Soldier的管理員後，Pierce同意讓Winter Soldier和他同住在一起，只要Winter Soldier沒有被冰凍回去，那麼他就會住在這間房裡。

Rumlow一回到房裡後自動走到衣櫃旁換下身上的作戰服，直到穿上舒適的黑色短袖T恤，他瞥了Winter Soldier一眼，發現他還是維持相同姿勢一動也不動。

Rumlow沒多加理會，拿起被放在桌上另一頭的筆記型電腦，回到自己的床上調整好一個舒適的姿勢，打算再看些任務相關的資料。

通常兩人皆沉默不語的這種情況並不少見，有時候當Rumlow用筆記型電腦辦公時，Winter Soldier會坐在自己的床上保養各種槍械。對於Rumlow來說，他甚至喜歡這種安全感。

只不過今天這情況似乎有點不對勁──

Rumlow將自己的目光從電腦螢幕移到Winter Soldier那張明顯不悅的俊臉上。

「快把那杯牛奶喝掉，Solider。」有時Rumlow會故意在命令時叫他Solider，不過他更多時候喜歡叫他Winter。

Winter沒回應他的話，持續瞪著那個瓷杯，彷彿那個瓷杯罪大惡極惹惱了他一樣。

又過了幾分鐘，Rumlow終於受不了似地扔開電腦跳下床，走近一看才發現Winter Soldier面前的是一杯冷的牛奶。他低聲咒罵了句操，Rollins那傢伙竟然給Winter Soldier一杯冰牛奶！？

「我要熱的。」Winter蹙緊眉頭抬頭看向他。

Rumlow擺擺手表示知道了。「我去換杯熱的給你。」

回應他的是Winter用那雙漂亮得過分的藍綠色眼睛發射出閃亮亮的光芒。

十分鐘後Rumlow捧著溫度發燙的熱牛奶回到房間，Winter Soldier眉頭也不皺地接過後一口氣咕嚕咕嚕喝下去，放下瓷杯時帶著一嘴的奶沫看著Rumlow。

Rumlow俯下身拉過Winter Soldier的頸子略帶粗魯地吻去他嘴上的奶泡。

當他放開他時，他很肯定他看見了Winter Soldier性感的薄唇微微上揚的弧度。

「你就是在等待這個對吧，小混蛋？」Rumlow笑了。

在Winter Soldier的世界，牛奶等於Rumlow的一個吻。

<彩蛋>

「混蛋，我說過多少次Winter Soldier只喝熱牛奶！」

「隊長，我給他的是熱牛奶沒錯啊！」

「……」

看來是Winter Soldier自己放到冷掉了。

※※※※※※

偶爾九頭蛇特戰隊的任務天數會長達一個星期以上。探查地形、觀察任務對象的生活習性、找尋適當時機、下餌並收網。

這次Rumlow帶著Winter Soldier和隊員一共六人來到俄羅斯的顎木斯克，截至目前為止他們一行人已經按兵不動六天了，Rumlow命令所有組員兩人一組、每六個小時換班一次，輪流監視目標的情況。

Rumlow自然是與Winter Soldier同一組。這次帶來的隊員們雖然個個都是經驗豐富、合作默契極佳的老夥伴，但他們畢竟不像Rumlow那般了解Winter Soldier，通常他們都會與Winter Soldier保持適當距離，Rumlow也不用擔心他們會不小心誤觸Winter Soldier的雷區。

Rumlow和Rollins那組交接換班以後，返回九頭蛇為他們六人安排、隱於巷弄中的一處安全屋，Winter Soldier緊跟在他身後。

一進屋裡，他馬上命令Winter Soldier去洗澡，語畢時Winter Soldier還站在原地側著頭，眼神疑惑地看向他，Rumlow只好像個老媽子一樣又重複說了一遍。

「馬上去洗澡！」

Winter Soldier這才乖乖拖著步伐走進浴室。

等到Winter Soldier的身影完全消失在浴室門後，Rumlow隨即轉身到房裡拿出每當他們長時間出任務時、九頭蛇組織事先為Winter Soldier準備好的藥劑及工具包。

藥劑有許多種類，其中包含鎮定劑、肌肉鬆弛劑和麻醉劑等等，是用來防止Winter Soldier情緒失控時反抗逃走。自從Rumlow接手後，Winter Soldier的狀態一直都很穩定，因此這些藥劑目前都還沒有派上用場。另外附加的工具包則是用來維修Winter Soldier的金屬左臂。平時若是沒有任務，Winter Soldier每隔一段時間會去實驗室讓那些科學家保養維護他的左臂，一旦出長期任務，保養維護這工作自然而然就落到了Rumlow的頭上，他十分清楚Winter Soldier討厭其他人碰他的左臂，以前那些科學家時常會被憤怒的Winter Soldier掐住脖子喘不過氣來。

聽見浴室門再次被打開的聲音時，Rumlow已經準備好藥劑和工具坐在房裡等他了。Winter Soldier洗澡的速度跟以往一樣迅速，Rumlow猜想那不知道是不是Winter Soldier還沒成為最強武器以前遺留下來的習慣，簡直就像是軍人一樣。九頭蛇從來沒限制過每位成員洗澡的時間，Rumlow和隊員們甚至還認為洗澡是僅次於性愛的一種享受、最能放鬆緊繃神經的時刻，真不知道為什麼Winter Soldier每次總能不到十分鐘就從浴室走出來。

Winter Soldier僅在腰間圍上一條浴巾，身上還有未擦乾的水滴，半長的頭髮也濕漉漉的。

Rumlow朝他臉上扔了條毛巾。「把身體和頭髮擦乾，到床上躺好。」

Winter Soldier依言行事。

Rumlow看著他背對自己，低頭擦拭溼髮時背肌優美的線條起伏聳動，視線久久沒有移開。

Winter Soldier用毛巾擦完身體和頭髮後爬上床，以仰躺的姿勢看著Rumlow，像是在等待他的下一個命令。

「潤滑油。」Rumlow朝他伸手。

Winter Soldier把屬於人類的那隻手伸往床頭，動作熟練地拿了一支軟管扔向Rumlow。

Rumlow連看都沒看便把那支飛向他的軟管拍開。「不是這個！我指的是“機械潤滑油”！」他有些惱怒。

難不成這小混蛋滿腦子都在想性愛這回事嗎！？

Winter Soldier微噘著嘴一臉委屈的模樣，同一隻手再次伸向床頭打開抽屜，翻找了半天才撈出一罐盒裝的潤滑油。

Rumlow接過潤滑油，用工具包裡的螺絲起子等工具將Winter Soldier的金屬手臂細細拆解開，露出表面底下包覆的層層構造。那些錯綜複雜的線路和金屬片與人類的血肉、神經緊密相連在一起，每次Rumlow細看時總會忍不住倒抽一口氣。

「疼。」Winter Soldier皺起眉頭。

「忍著點。」Rumlow不自覺放輕力道。

如果是以前的Rumlow，恐怕很難想像自己堂堂一個大男人能夠將如此精細的工作做得這麼好，現在的他已經很習慣幫Winter Soldier檢查金屬手臂裡是否有任何異常，最後再幫他保養上油。

處理的過程中，Winter Soldier始終緊盯著Rumlow，那眼神中帶點期盼。

Rumlow無法忽視那道強烈的目光，忍不住伸出舌頭舔了舔下唇，安撫道：「只要你乖乖的，我答應你結束之後會給你獎勵，OK？」

向來面無表情的Winter Soldier臉上難得出現一絲欣喜。

等到金屬手臂上被拆下的零件全都再次被完好無缺地裝回原位，Rumlow拍拍Winter Soldier的金屬手臂示意他一切結束了。他起身將備用藥劑及工具包收回自己的行李中。

「別動，Solider。」他阻止Winter Soldier下床，動作俐落地重新回到床上，跨坐在Winter Soldier的腰間，而Winter Soldier的腰上只繫著一條浴巾。

他由下而上脫去自己的上衣，在查覺到Winter Soldier雙手摸上他裸露的腰腹時，他將Winter Soldier那隻金屬手臂按了回去，命令他不准再移動他的左臂。

然後他放任Winter Soldier用他那隻溫暖的右手在他的身上撩撥點火。

Rumlow身穿作戰長褲的下身已開始顯現出反應，他俯下身掀開Winter Soldier那條礙事的浴巾，滿意地看見Winter Soldier也有相同的反應，他抬眼朝他微微一笑，下一秒他將Winter Soldier挺立的男性象徵納入口中。

舌頭熟練地在熱燙的硬物上舔舐，順著上頭的筋脈留下一道濕潤的淫靡痕跡。他聽見Winter Soldier的呼吸變得短促沉重，他的右手按在Rumlow的腦後，試圖讓他將他吞得更深。

Rumlow記得自己說過會給他獎勵，所以盡可能滿足Winter Soldier的要求，沒有多加抵抗。

吞吐著堅挺的同時，他一邊抬眼看向Winter Soldier，追求快感的本能讓Winter Soldier僵硬的表情變得豐富起來，他閉上雙眸時長而捲翹的睫毛微微顫動著，帶點鬍渣的俊臉染上淡淡的緋紅，無意間流瀉出雙唇的喘息讓Rumlow感到更加興奮。

Rumlow盯著Winter Soldier，直到他急促低喘著再次睜眼看向他，他一直都很喜歡這小混蛋的漂亮雙眸，更喜歡Winter Soldier在性愛時不知所措、又性感得要命的眼神。

腦後的右手突然收緊力道，幾秒後Winter Soldier射進了Rumlow的嘴裡，他只稍微退開點，避免被液體嗆到。

殘留在雙唇上的白濁最後被他的舌尖舔進嘴裡。

「你做得很好，Soldier。」Rumlow瞥了眼Winter Soldier仍安放在床上的金屬左臂，稱讚他。剛高潮過後的最強武器睜著一雙濕潤的眼眸看著他，因為被他稱讚而雙眸發亮。

Rumlow從Winter Soldier身上翻身下床，彎腰撿起那支之前被他一巴掌拍開、落在地板上的潤滑油，當Rumlow又回到床上時他已渾身光裸。

Winter Soldier眼中的藍綠色變得深沉，他舔了舔雙唇靜靜看著Rumlow坐在他的腰上用他的灼熱硬物磨蹭著自己再次半勃的男性象徵。

Rumlow的薄唇貼在他的耳畔笑道：「說真的，草莓味，你到底是從哪裡弄來的？」

那管情趣潤滑油的瓶蓋已被打開，Rumlow擠出了一些，濃厚的草莓味道瀰漫在兩人之間，Rumlow將那些透明凝膠塗抹到Winter Soldier的堅挺上，微涼的溫度讓Winter Soldier瑟縮了一下，隨即Winter Soldier反應極快地用右手按住Rumlow不安分的手，沒讓他繼續上下揉弄。

「坐上來。」Winter Soldier用嘶啞的嗓音命令道。

Rumlow笑意不減地吻上他的唇。該死的他簡直愛死了下達命令的Winter Soldier。既危險又致命。

唇瓣分開之際，Rumlow問：「Winter，你想要我怎麼騎你？」

<彩蛋>

「操他媽的到底是誰將這種潤滑油放在公用浴室裡！？」某九頭蛇特戰隊成員舉著一管粉紅色的情趣潤滑油衝進客廳。

眾人一陣沉默，視線紛紛一致看向駭人的最強武器。

「那是我的，機械潤滑油。」Winter Soldier一臉正色。

Rumlow翻了個白眼。好吧，這小混蛋還是分不清楚情趣潤滑油和機械潤滑油的區別。

※※※※※※

九頭蛇特戰隊的隊員每隔一段時間都會有所汰換，有些人無法承受過大的工作壓力，會主動申請調職其他工作；有些人則是無法適應特戰訓練的強度，被組織判定不適任後調職。離職的空缺終究需要新人來遞補，九頭蛇擅長從世界各地招募有相同理念的人加入組織，新血總是能源源不絕地流入九頭蛇。

新隊員們在加入特戰隊後，必須先進行長達半年左右的訓練，之後才有可能參與真正的任務。

每位新人都很期待加入九頭蛇特戰隊以後的生活，特別是還能見到那名在加入九頭蛇之前就已極負盛名的雇傭兵Brock Rumlow。加入特戰隊前他們多少都聽說過Rumlow在九頭蛇幹下的事蹟，他不只帶領頂尖的九頭蛇特戰隊，同時也是最強武器Winter Soldier的管理員。

只不過接下來每天密集的特戰訓練讓他們疲累得沒有時間去多想其他那些有的沒的，幾乎是一沾到枕頭便沉沉睡去，連Rumlow隊長的一面也沒能見到。

這天，剛結束任務的Rumlow一回到基地便將這幾位新手召集到訓練室，說是要親自測試一下各位的水準。

年輕人們一聽到這消息既期待又興奮，心想今天終於能見到傳聞中的Rumlow隊長，這些日子以來辛苦的練習都是值得的，說不定還能有機會跟他過幾招──

眾人一打開訓練室的門，看見站在裡頭的人除了Rumlow隊長以外，還有一名看上去與他們年紀差不多，留著一頭褐色長髮、長相俊美但表情冰冷的男人。當眾人看清楚他那隻不屬於人類的金屬手臂後，馬上查覺到這男人的身份，忍不住頭皮發麻。

這可是九頭蛇組織裡最強的武器Winter Soldier呀！！！

Rumlow揮手示意他們進來，讓他們依序向Rumlow自我介紹。他手裡拿著一疊黃褐色的檔案夾，應該是他們每一個人的個人檔案，即便如此，Rumlow仍是在每個人自我介紹時，認真看著他們，聆聽他們所說的每句話。

起初他們有些緊張，後來在Rumlow絲毫不帶任何隊長架子的態度下，大家也逐漸放鬆下來。唯一讓他們感到如同芒刺在背的是像抹幽靈一樣站在訓練室裡最陰暗角落的Winter Soldier，他的存在感異常強大，讓他們每個人都無法忽視。

「好的，現在你們輪流一個個上前來跟我對招。記得，使出你們的全力。」

第一個上前的新人David是個高大魁梧的壯漢，Rumlow得微仰著頭才能直視他的眼睛。

由於隊長指示必須使出全力，當David一出招時整個訓練室裡的氣氛隨之變得緊繃。因為身形優勢，Rumlow防禦的招式明顯更靈活輕巧，但論力道他還是略遜對方一籌，幾分鐘後Rumlow在對方的一記重拳之下連退了好幾步才站穩，在場所有人不約而同感受到角落那裡突然散發出一股殺氣，不禁寒毛直豎。

「OK，非常好。」Rumlow像是完全沒注意到那股殺氣般，不痛不癢地笑了笑，他看了Winter Soldier一眼，隨即又指示下一個人上前出招。

等待上場的其他隊員們的額際紛紛流下冷汗。

經過那次在訓練室與Rumlow隊長的過招之後，所有新人們對隊長的崇敬更上升了一個層級，也只有他才能對Winter Soldier流露出的殺氣視若無睹。

Rumlow一視同仁地照顧著所有特戰隊的隊員，這讓他們打從內心喜愛、並尊敬這個經驗豐富的隊長。

而這也正是身為Rumlow的副手Rollins最擔心的一件事。

或許Rumlow自己本身並沒有留意到，但打從雇傭兵時代便一直跟在Rumlow身邊陪他出生入死的Rollins可是相當了解Rumlow渾身上下散發出的魅力，從以前起Rumlow就總是會吸引一大堆男女圍繞在他身邊。加入九頭蛇以後，組織裡女性成員的比例雖然不高，但在幾乎都是男性的環境下，Rumlow身上的費洛蒙還是能成功吸引到不少男性，那些人為了引起Rumlow的注意，老是會幹一些傻事。

九頭蛇特戰隊的成員們為了那群已熬過半年魔鬼訓練期的新人們舉辦了個迎新酒會，所有人都聚集在基地裡的休息室裡，Rumlow還特地命人準備好幾大箱的啤酒，慷慨地打算讓他們喝得痛快。

平時像這樣的機會是不多的，Rumlow嚴禁隊員們在基地裡喝酒、任務前也不得喝酒。隊員們偶爾只能趁離開基地、完成任務以後才能找到一點空閒時間喝點小酒。

那些新人大概是因為酒精下肚的緣故，說話越來越大聲、情緒也越來越高昂。最後他們竟然興奮地拿起休息室裡平常用來讓九頭蛇成員打發時間的飛鏢標靶，大聲嚷嚷著要來場對決比賽。

幾位新人不知天高地厚地起鬨喧鬧，其中一名叫作Jason的黑人爬到了桌上，舉高酒杯高喊著：「如果我贏了的話，我要Rumlow隊長的一個吻，嘴唇的那種！」

此話一出，除了那些情緒還很亢奮的新人以外，其餘眾人全都放下手中的酒瓶，不敢置信地看向他，四周頓時陷入一片靜默，接著大夥兒又將目光移向坐在一旁的Rumlow。

Rumlow乍聽見他的話時確實有些詫異，但很快便恢復正常神色，輕啜了口手中的啤酒後，他勾起嘴角笑道：「我可不是遊樂園裡套圈圈遊戲的獎品啊。不過──一個吻可以，嘴唇的那種。」

隊長的這番承諾讓方才凝滯的氣氛重新活絡過來，大夥兒又開始鼓譟起鬨，沒人注意到一旁的Rollins正撫著額無奈地嘆氣，而窩坐在Rumlow身後椅子上的Winter Soldier則雙眸亮了起來。

很快地，飛鏢標靶比賽正式開始，包含Jason在內只有三個新人參賽。比賽規則很簡單，一人射一鏢，分數最高的那個人就算贏了。

九頭蛇特戰隊的隊員們平日拿慣了槍械武器，瞄準狙擊的能力還不算太差，但射飛鏢跟拿槍瞄準可是完全不同的事，只見三人輪流射完以後竟然也沒人射中紅心，沒等裁判宣布這次比賽的勝利者，一把Mark II咻地一聲直插在飛鏢標靶的正中心上，眾人尚未反應過來，那個標靶就因為衝擊力道之大碎裂開來掉落在地上，僅剩那把Winter Soldier慣用的Mark II遺留在牆上。

所有人目瞪口呆，回頭看向那把Mark II的發射處。

Winter Soldier面無表情地站起身走到Rumlow的身旁，用他那隻印有鮮紅星星的金屬左臂抓住Rumlow後腦勺的短髮，經他一扯Rumlow不由得上仰起頭來，露出小麥色的頸線和滾動的喉結。

Rollins摀住臉簡直不想再看接下來的發展。早該阻止這群小混蛋不要玩那麼大啊！

Winter Soldier用在場所有人都聽得見的音量宣示道：「這個吻是我的。」隨即他俯身將唇覆上他的，完全不在意四周所有人驚呆了的表情。

當他退開後，出乎意料之外Rumlow臉上並無生氣的跡象，他反而揚起唇角說：「大家都看到了，勝利者是Winter。」

雖然輸給了最強武器，還是有人發出可惜、懊惱的嘆息聲，不過倒是沒有人敢跳出來抗議比賽結果。

Winter Soldier用左臂將Rumlow從椅子上拉起，沒給他向隊員們說晚安的時間，拖著他迅速離開了休息室，最後大夥兒只聽見Rumlow的聲音從門外遠遠傳來，叮嚀大家早點睡。

特戰隊的老成員們早已對這場景見怪不怪，只有那些新人仍是一頭霧水的模樣，搞不清楚為何Winter Soldier會突然帶走他們的隊長，隔了好一會兒之後才反應過來Winter Soldier和Rumlow隊長兩人的關係……

才剛回到兩人房間，Winter Soldier便將Rumlow壓抵在門上，他順著他的眉頭、鼻尖、臉頰、下顎一一烙下親吻，每途經一處都留下一句：「我的。」

Winter Soldier一手放在Rumlow的腰間將他摟得死緊，另一手則帶著冰冷的金屬溫度探入Rumlow的上衣底下，沿著腹肌的線條向上，揉弄著他的敏感處。他眨著那雙水汪汪的大眼，埋在Rumlow的頸間，像是受了委屈急需主人撫慰的小動物。

Winter Soldier將目光移向他的唇緊盯不放。「我的。」然後再次吻上了Rumlow。

不同於方才休息室裡的那個親吻，這個吻相較之下顯得更加黏膩而充滿欲望，與平日裡Winter Soldier帶給人的寒冬印象完全不同。不可否認的是Rumlow特別喜歡這種反差。他任由他輾轉吮吻，直到Rumlow自然而然地張口迎接他，Winter Soldier在性愛方面向來不講究什麼技巧，但他總是能讓Rumlow直接感受到他的想法，偶爾他會像個纏人的孩子一般，但偶爾他也會展現出強烈的佔有慾。

Winter Soldier在一吻結束之時舔了舔Rumlow的唇，彷彿那是什麼美味的食物。

「床上？」Winter Soldier低啞地問道。

Rumlow氣息仍有些不穩，他雙手摟在Winter Soldier的頸後點點頭。

Winter Soldier在接收到他的眼神之後馬上幫著Rumlow將身上所有的束縛脫去，隨著衣物一件件脫落，Winter Soldier的目光逐漸深邃，他用同樣俐落的手法將自己脫得一乾二淨，接著二話不說將Rumlow推倒在屬於他自己的那張床上。

所謂的前戲對他們來說太過拖沓，而且Rumlow也從來不奢望Winter Soldier會懂得什麼叫作前戲。

他從枕頭下撈出潤滑劑和套子，將套子扔給了Winter Soldier，自己則低下頭專心用潤滑劑開拓自己。

Rumlow還記得很多年前他和這個小混蛋第一次滾上床當時的經過，那次可以算是Rumlow刻意引誘Winter Soldier，所導致的結果是他差點死在超級士兵的床上。就算不是痛死，也是累死。

從那次以後Rumlow總會盡可能為自己準備好，而Winter Soldier似乎也挺喜歡看他用手指為自己作事前準備，有時候忍不住了會直接撲上來頂入他。

隨著手指的進出，Rumlow越發感到口乾舌燥，他用自己被潤滑劑弄得濕漉漉的手拉過Winter Soldier的，輕聲命令他摸摸他的下身。得到命令的Winter Soldier用略帶粗暴的力道依言行事，最後沒等Rumlow下令，Winter Soldier已扶住下身的堅挺以不容抵抗的姿態操進他的身體。

當主控權被掌握在Winter Soldier手裡時，Winter Soldier會用強硬的態度將他擺成各種他喜愛的姿勢，在他身上留下亂七八糟的咬痕，更惡劣的甚至是阻止他的高潮，直到Rumlow用幾近哽咽的語氣央求他。

Rumlow喜歡他每次強而有力的頂弄，像是想要在他體內深處打上Winter Soldier的記號般。他也喜歡Winter Soldier每次結束後緊緊纏著他不放開，如同深怕他被別人搶走。

Rumlow弓起身體擁抱住對方讓他更靠向自己，然後他貼上Winter Soldier的唇將自己的呻吟吞進喉裡。

<彩蛋>

「頭兒，這次共有四個人主動申請調職。」Rollins說道。

「嗯？理由呢？」

「呃……精神壓力太大，無法承受。」

「哦。」

Rollins看著自家隊長一臉無關緊要的神情，不禁在內心深處吶喊道：「就叫你好好管教Winter Soldier那傢伙啊！一聲不響出現在別人身後，用眼神、用殺氣、用無形的魄力逼得別人再也不敢對你有非份之想！精神壓力不大才有鬼啊啊啊啊啊啊！」

END


End file.
